


Prompto's Turn

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic Tickling, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Size Difference, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Gladio loves tickling. Prompto has a crush. Noct is a dick. And things just kinda escalate :).





	Prompto's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> Promptio is one of my fav pairings of all time so I needed to indulge for a moment, don't mind me if I do~

Prompto remembered the first time he met Gladiolus. He felt somewhat intimidated by his size, by his looks, his entire being. He probably hadn’t really looked the man in the eye, muttering a shy introduction. 

At that time, he would’ve never expected to discover this side of the bodyguard that caused Prompto to try to avoid him now ever since they left on their road trip to Altissia. A rather goofy, touchy, but still intimidating yet charming side of him.

It was when they were still younger when Prompto walked in on it for the very first time: he arrived at Noct’s place to find Gladio tickling the prince to death. Yes, _tickling_.  

“Gehet ohooff! Glah-Gladio! Nohoho! Prompt-hehehelp!” Prompto could still clearly remember the first time he ever heard Noct laugh like that. After the two had calmed down their struggle and Gladio went to serve coffee (in Noct’s apartment for God’s sake), Noctis explained that it was just a Gladio thing.  


“Big bear just loves them tickles. He’s a tickler,” was what Noctis had said oh so casually. Prompto wasn’t used to seeing him like this and had bluntly asked, “in.. a sexual way...?” to which Noctis reacted all grossed out.  


“No man! He does it to anyone. Me, Iris, Iggy..” Well, Prompto had to wait until this long awaited road trip years after Noctis said that to ever witness Ignis getting it by tickler Gladio, and it was a truly fun and extraordinary thing to see.  


“Stohop it! Hands _off_!” Ignis giggled as Gladio continued to poke and tickle him playfully, on their first camping night. Ignis was trying to barbecue their meat but it was hard to concentrate with the shield dancing around him and being all goofy and tickly.   


Prompto caught himself staring, like he always did whenever he was near Gladio. He raised his camera and casually took some snaps. 

“Gladio, you’re ruining my meat!” Noctis roared, and Prompto laughed in surprise when the hungry prince came running into Gladio, tackling him but only to get caught in his big arms and there Noct went laughing his head off again.  


“EYaha! Nohooo! Gahah-don’t!” he cried. Prompto stared at the way Gladiolus’ fingers moved over Noct’s ribs. His hands were so huge. Just looking at the scene, thinking about being tickled by those calloused fingers, having that big firm body pin him down... Nope. 

Prompto tried to ignore the tingles in his stomach as he quickly walked back towards the tent to store his camera after he took a few more pics of Noctis getting tickled. Once he was at the tent, he took a look at the pictures he just took, smiling at how well he got tickler Gladio on camera. 

His heart fluttered. Prompto had never been tickled by Gladio before. Before this whole trip, he wasn’t what he could call close enough to the bodyguard.   


Or well, he kinda made sure of that. He always thought it was a teenage Prompt- thing. Just a crush on the handsome Gladiolus Amicitia, which was why he used to avoid him a little. Prompto was just shy, awkward, and kept it with casual conversations here and there, keeping him at a safe distance. It was just uncomfortable how Gladio could make him feel weak just by smiling, by moving, by _talking_. It was unhealthy. 

But now that they were on a trip together, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could avoid the man and his tickle antics. If he’d ever get caught.. Prompto bit his lip and quickly put away his camera. He might make a fool of himself. He was about to leave the tent when he heard the others’ voices in the distance.

“Geez Gladio. Gimme a break yeah?” Noctis panted. Prompto had barely noticed that his laughing voice had died down, and he gazed at the two shadows in the grass - in the distance near the campfire.  


“You started it.” Gladio was always so casual about it.   


“Say... Is Prompto ticklish?” Gladio added, to which Prompto felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. He held his breath and quickly sat back in the tent, hiding himself. Shit. Though far away, he could still hear their voices, and he listened carefully.  


“You bet he is. You’ll love it,” Noctis said. Fuck you Noct. Prompto blushed, covering his mouth.  


“I see, I should get him good. I’m guessing it’s finally his turn,” Gladio had said as a reply. Prompto’s turn. Well fuck.

And so, that’s how Prompto ended up avoiding Gladio for days. Bringing him to the present day: quickly climbing out of the tent after a good night’s sleep and heading for the lake to wash up.  


“Hey!” Gladiolus - shit wasn’t he still asleep? - followed after him, making his heart jump. It was hard to keep his distance from him, and Prompto laughed awkwardly as he sped up.  


“Morning big guy! I’ll - I’ll just.. You know. Wash,” he said awkwardly. Oh, he still hadn’t changed. Gladio just did that to him. The shield laughed charmingly and kept walking after him.  


“Me too.” Prompto made sure to stand a few steps away from Gladio’s water spot where he washed up, and he tried not to drop his guard.

“You okay?” Gladiolus asked. Prompto swallowed. He couldn’t mention he heard them last night, that was just too awkward. His suspicion of Gladio suddenly jumping him and tickling him to death also faded when he saw he really did come to wash up, He even put his face in the water, his entire head and he swung his head back, swinging his long wet hair around, drips splashing onto his naked torso. Damn. Prompto tried _not_ to stare. Tried.  


“Well?” Oh, right, answer. Prompto let out the worst fake laugh ever and just washed himself casually too, suddenly pretending to be really busy as he just laughed it off.  


“Suuure, I’m _fine_. Just, well yeah. Not used to the wild and stuff. Fighting all these wild beasts and all. But I like it.” 

“You’re doing great.” Prompto tingled involuntarily. He complimented him... Gladiolus then made one step in his direction, and Prompto jumped away like a cat that had a jump scare.  


“Woah easy easy, I’m not one of those beasts,” Gladio laughed. Prompto felt his heart thump and he quickly walked out of the water, away from him.  


“Heh, sorry! Just.. reflex.” Uggh. Blushing like crazy, he made his way back to the tent, still drenched, but at least at a safe distance from Gladiolus. Things remained the same, luckily. Gladio didn’t speak to him about their awkward morning bathing time, and they just had breakfast and continued as usual.  


They were in the car when Prompto in the front-seat made the error to stretch out his arms tiredly, so he was anything but prepared for the ten fingers that suddenly wiggled down his armpits.

“ _GYAha_!” He turned around swiftly, arms clamped down as he gaped at Gladio in horror. Noctis was laughing like a jerk, Ignis told him to cut it off (”Gladio, not in the car...”) and Gladio just smirked.  


“Ticklish?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Prompto just shook his head and leaned faaar to the front, as much as he could out of reach.  


“N-no...” His entire body was tingling, just from that mere touch. He shuddered when he repeated the short second in his head. Gladio just tickled him. A foretaste of what- _no_. Prompto would make sure Gladio wouldn’t get him. He had to. 

He was relieved when Gladio didn’t try his chances again during that ride, and continued doing a good job avoiding him.   


Whenever Gladio got within an arm’s length reach, the next second Prompto would already be far away again.

Meanwhile Noctis and Ignis got still regularly caught by him. But Prompto held out for days without. How he managed was truly skillful, but he did it. There were definitely a few killing moments of anticipation, such as their visit to the diner last night when Prompto was stupid enough to be the first to pick a seat. 

Normally he’d make sure to be the last one to choose and pick the exact seat that was not next to Gladio, but last night he was so tired that he already sat down first before he processed it in his mind. 

Gladio - of fucking course - sat down next to him, making Prompto feel tense and breathless that entire dinner. 

They were at a public place, so Prompto didn’t really expect he’d do anything, since he wouldn’t even do that to Noct or Ignis, but still. 

Still, everytime Gladio just moved his arm Prompto would jump slightly in shock, his heart pounding in his chest the whole time. He made it out safely.

Yeah, he was doing quite a good job, getting better and better at avoiding Gladio and definitely avoiding getting tickled by him. Doing such a good job keeping his guard around him that he completely didn’t see it coming when one morning Noct suddenly tackled him into the grass and tickled him. Right, Prompto had forgotten Noctis could be like that too.

“NAha-Nohohoct!” Prompto squealed. He didn’t mind it though. He didn’t mind being tickled that much, after all, even when he was ticklish as fuck, too ticklish for his own good. It was just the idea of Gladio tickling him that killed him. Just that very idea.  


He had briefly managed to push Noctis over to tickle him back, but the prince had his fair share of practice with a certain big bearded tickle monster, so it didn’t take long before Prompto was pinned down and tickled again.

Gladiolus just returned from his morning jog when Prompto had to struggle free from Noctis with desperate cries and great panic (because Gladio was back). He went away on a long chocobo ride after that, avoiding everyone but mostly Gladio all day as he went on an individual hunt. 

Prompto lasted for a _week_ ever since he heard Gladio tell Noctis he wanted to tickle him. Ha, good for him. 

One time when he was tickling Noct again, the laughing prince had yelled out loud: “no fahahair! S-should be Prompto’s turn nohohow!” 

Damn Noct! Prompto did catch a mischievous glint in Gladio’s eyes at that time, and he even reached for him with a grabby hand, to which Prompto playfully dashed away.

“Ha! You may be big, but I’m faster and smarter.” Prompto was brave enough to tell him that, even stuck his tongue out, even though that gave his own tummy the tingles of a lifetime because he wasn’t sure what a provoked Gladio would do, but Gladio had just smirked at him telling him “I’ll get you sometime~”.   


After that, the night of Prompto’s doom came quite quick and unexpected, from a very unexpected corner. 

“Why not at the fire?” Prompto asked Noctis who was dragging him towards the tent to play cards together.  


“I don’t like the lighting over there. We can play in the tent,” Noctis told him. Oh how naive Prompto had been. Because when Noctis opened the tent for him, Gladio was laying there like some mistress waiting for her lover, on his side, leaning on one arm and sending Prompto this teasy smirk that made him alsmost sink to his knees.

“Surprise~” he sang. Prompto’s eyes widened, and before he realized the trap he had walked into, Noctis already grabbed him, saying “nonono, you’re not going anywhere,” and holding him tightly so he couldn’t leave. 

“Gladio I got you what you asked, here he iiis, so you’d better tell me about that secret fishing spot,” Noct said, and Prompto squeaked when he was pushed towards the awaiting guard. He stumbled and landed right next to him, with his head on Gladio’s muscular arm, and he gasped when the big guy curled a bit around him, placing a hand on his waist to remind him he wasn’t going anywhere now. 

“Behind our tent, a couple of feet away you see a huge rock. Go past that and keep on walking. You’ll find a goldmine.”   


Stupid Noctis! A _trade_! Prompto, ticklish body, dignity and everything, for a damn fishing spot!  


“Nooo Noct! T-traitooor! You can’t do this!” Prompto tried to sit up again but Gladio merely held him in position, and Noctis just laughed.  


“Don’t worry Prompt, I wouldn’t have done it if he was a real threat. You’re in good hands. He’s a _good_ guy, he’ll just make you laugh for a bit and that’s that. Hey, no hard feelings ‘kay? Iggy we’re going!” Before Prompto could respond, Noct’s head was already out of sight, and he heard his voice and Iggy’s disappear in the distance.  


“Come baaack! Noooct! Igniiis!” Prompto struggled again but Gladio just held him and he laughed.  


“Wow wow, you’re _that_ ticklish, seriously?” he asked the panicking gunman, and Prompto nodded frantically.  


“Y-y-you can’t tickle me, I’ll die,” he said, blushing like crazy, and Gladiolus just raised his eyebrows. 

“Haha, I can’t help it. You’ve been avoiding me all this time, you made me curious Prompt.” The arm under Prompto curled, holding him tighter, and with his free hand Gladio clawed at Prompto’s stomach. Prompto’s reaction was instant.   


“Gyaaahahah _nohoho_!” he laughed. The level of anticipated helplessness was exactly like he had feared. Gladio held him tightly with one arm and just spidered his fingers all over his stomach, and all Prompto could do was laugh and squirm, his knees raising and his arms lowering to protect himself, but Gladio just broke through every little bit of defence. Even countered by sneaking a few tickles on his knees and legs, just here and there, but he seemingly enjoyed his tummy a lot since he paid a lot of attention to it, making Prompto laugh uncontrollably.   


“You know, at first, after that time in the car, I thought you just hated being tickled. But then I saw you and Noct playing around, and I was relieved. My fingers were just itching to get you as well,” Gladio spoke casually despite Prompto’s neverending stream of laughs and giggles. It was hard to not take those words out of context, but luckily Prompto was busy enough with other things, such as laughing.

“ _GLAh_! Gladiohoho! Eehehe!” Prompto knew Gladio was still being nice, casually leaning on one arm that held Prompto prisoner while tickling him with just one hand, but that was all over when Gladio’s big hand inched towards his side, and Prompto jerked so heavily in his grip. Gladio seemed to like that.

“Well well,” he said in amazement, eyebrows raising again and looking very impressed. He then pulled his arm away from under Prompto, bent over him and began to squeeze-tickle both his sides. That somehow tickled even worse than what he had been doing just now, this man knew what he was doing.

“AAahahah nohohooo!” Prompto yelled desperately, flopping and thrashing and eventually managing to roll onto his front. He stretched his arms to try and crawl away, but Gladio caught him with ease with huge hands gripping his sides and pulled him back- _while_ tickling him.  


“Heh, you may be fast and smart Prompto, but I am stronger,” he told him in the same way as Prompto had talked to him when he said something similar, and Prompto squealed as he was pressed down by Gladio’s weight and ten fingers pressed down near his underarms.  


“HAH! Glaa-hahaha Gladio stahhahap!” Prompto squealed. He flailed and kicked and struggled with all his might, but it took Gladio just a little bit of effort to wrestle him down and reach for his sensitive spots - which was basically anywhere.   


The next thing he knew was that his arm was pinned above his head while his armpit was tickled (!!!), and Prompto just kind of lost track of all that was happening since all he could do was feel the tickling.

At some point he was on his back with even both arms above his head, and an evil Gladio attacking his armpits and ribs mercilessly. 

Later on, he could vaguely register that Gladio scribbled his fingers just above his waistline and under his shirt, teasing his bare skin before pushing up his shirt and wiggling his calloused fingers all around his belly button.

“P-plehease stop! I cahahan’t take it!” Prompto cried. To some people, like Noct growing up with it, it may be like a big brother’s loving and playful, maybe awfully mean attack, but Prompto was going crazy with other thoughts here. It wasn’t just the spots Gladio tickled, no, his _entire_ body was tingling and his mind was all foggy. Gladio smirking down at him with that handsome face while that sexy voice added these teasy remarks and taunts in a sing-song tone did not help him either.  


“I can’t believe you’re even worse than our kitten prince,” Gladio hummed while casually running his fingers down Prompto’s heaving body towards his hips. No, don’t go lower... Prompto whined and tried to roll himself onto his front, but Gladio simply flipped him over again and squeezed his hips. Prompto gasped, arching up, and that was when Gladio probably noticed, since his hands stopped, and Prompto wished he could sink through the ground so bad.  


“Prompt...” Prompto reached down to cover his crotch, but Gladio simply grabbed his hand and removed it again. He then looked at his flushed face, frowning with this playful smile on his face.  


“Are you.. hard?” he asked. Prompto shook his head and whined, covering his face with his arms.  


“No...” he tried, crossing his legs, but Gladio simply gave his thigh a ticklish pinch and forced him to move them apart again.  


“You are.” He sounded amused.  


Prompto bit his lower lip, tears of laughter that were in his eyes turning to tears of humiliation. Gladio held his breath, probably realizing now why Prompto had been avoiding this all along.

“...I see. So that’s why...” Prompto thought he would be grossed out. Get up, walk away, never tickle him again. But instead, he felt Gladio’s warm and gentle hand, unlike his firm grip from earlier, hold his arm and he calmly pulled it away from his face. 

His other arm moved down automatically, and Prompto gazed up at his fond and - throb - very sweet and attractive smile.  


“That’s cute,” Gladio finally said, sounding a bit speechless. Prompto blushed.  


“It’s embarrassing,” Prompto said.  


“That you like being tickled this much?” Prompto rolled his eyes. Siiiigh.   


“Not even that,” he muttered, shaking his head. Gladio nodded with this ‘I see I see’- kind of impressed look, lips pursed and eyes twinkling charmingly.  


“So it’s being tickled by _me_ then?” Not quite. Another shake of the head.

“...Just me?” Bingo. Prompto nibbled his lip again and finally nodded.

“I think so...” he whispered nervously.  


“I see.” Prompto was scared to look at him, but he then gasped and shuddered when Gladio traced his finger down his inner thigh. 

“Glah- _hey_!” he yelped, lifting his head, and he then realized how close Gladio was. Their noses almost touched, and Prompto shivered at the feeling of his hand on his leg. 

“Interesting. I never noticed,” Gladio said, staring so deep into Prompto’s eyes that it made his heart go nuts. 

“G-Gladio..” Prompto was unaware that his hand had gone to Gladio’s chest to push him away, and his heart throbbed at how that hard chest felt under his touch. Gladio smiled and grabbed his hand with his other hand, the hand on his leg squeezing fondly - which tickled, of course. Prompto got away with just a smile, making his crush chuckle.  


“I will need some time to take all that in,” Gladio finally said, and Prompto held his breath when his face came even closer.  


“Would you... Let me take care of you, while I do?” Gladio nodded at his ehh bulge, his hand on his leg inching closer towards his crotch, and Prompto got even more breathless. A shy and stiff nod was all he managed to get out. Just as stiff as his lips, since Gladio’s face was now merely inches away, his eyes suddenly looking quite lustful and _curious_.   


“Alright. Just... give me a moment.” And then Gladio got rid of the last bit of distance between them, and their lips touched. Prompto’s eyes widened, fireworks dizzying his head. Ok. It wasn’t a definite answer yet but - _OH_.   


“ _Mmph_..!” he moaned when Gladio’s warm and big hand moved over the bulge in his pants that gave everything away. The fondles and soft squeezes alone were enough to raise Prompto’s arousal to a whole new level, and he allowed Gladio to gently push him down until he was lying under him. Gladio’s knee was positioned between his legs again, spreading them apart.

Their lips moved against each other, and he shuddered when the fondling of his crotch turned to soft tickles, making him giggle in the kiss. Prompto squirmed when Gladio continued to kiss and tickle him before he finally moved back, lips pressing against the skin of his neck. His beard tickled as well, making Prompto giggle again as he writhed in Gladio’s strong hold. Gladio hummed in response, the vibrations of his voice adding to the ticklish sensations, and Prompto gasped and arched his back.

“I wouldn’t have thought I’d be doing this, but damn your voice turns me on Prompt,” Gladio muttered with his lips still against the tingling skin of Prompto’s neck. Was this really happening?   


“Hmmph d-don’t~” he moaned, but Gladio pulled back for a moment, licking his lips and looking very seductive.  


“W-what are you doihihing,” Prompto giggled when Gladio continued to tickle him through his pants, finger tips moving all the way over his bulge and driving him crazy.  


“Taking care of you. In _my_ way.” He winked, and Prompto’s eyes widened, but Gladio just kissed him again. One hand went up his shirt, pushing it up, and sending chills down his spine by the way he traced his fingertips over his chest until his finger found his nipple. Prompto’s breath hitched. It was short and torturous, torturous because Gladio was quick to abandon his nipple only to flutter his fingers to the back, tracing down his spine in a wiggly way.

Prompto’s arched back couldn’t do more than take the maddening sensations, and his lips parted as he let out a breathy giggle.

“No!” he mewled, but Gladio’s teasing fingers lingered at his lower back, tickling him while Gladio kissed him, kissed him again, and that combined with the continuous tickles down there... it made Prompto’s body burn with more lust. 

Before he knew it, they weren’t kissing anymore, and Gladio’s lips were traveling downwards. Past his stomach, tickling him with his beard, then with the tip of his tongue which eventually dipped in his belly button, making him twitch at the sensation. 

“Please no,” Prompto whispered softly, though he was actually thinking quite the opposite because Gladio’s hands were now playing with his pants. 

Luckily Gladio didn’t listen to his words either, swirling his tongue around his belly button playfully, even blowing a playful raspberry here and there that made Prompto suddenly laugh.  

He allowed him to unbuckle his pants and move them slowly down his legs. He even lifted his bottom a little, making it all easier, until his pants were just above his knees and Gladio could admire his arousal just by staring at the bulge in his underwear.  


“W-what if they come back..” Prompto whispered, worried and embarrassed. Gladio smirked mischievously.  


“You were _begging_ them to come back earlier,” was all he said before he drove Prompto totally crazy by pulling down his underwear as well. What a tease. The blond mewled in embarrassment when it was shown to his crush how much the tickling had stimulated him. Gladio looked quite impressed, staring at his length and then at his bright red face.

“May I?” Prompto was embarrassed to nod so quickly without thinking this through. Gladio bent down and took him in his mouth, doing something Prompto would’ve never dared, and he gasped.   


“Ohhh that feels － AHH shit! _Glahadio_!” Prompto squealed suddenly when Gladio dragged ten short fingernails down his inner thighs, scribbling and wiggling all over his hypersensitive skin. Gladio looked up at him, eyes of a predator and that with him still in his mouth. Prompto’s heart sank. Oh no.

The next minutes were filled with torturous tickling and pleasure. Gladio’s fingers definitely knew what they were doing, and so did his mouth. 

Prompto threw his head back, hands covering his mouth as he let out muffled screams, moans and giggles. 

Gladiolus was a naughty man, Prompto discovered, taking care of him without leaving a single trace. He wondered if it was something he often did to other guys, given how easily he did something so sensual with not even his hand but his mouth. Something he’d probably learn sometime, not now. 

By the time he was finished, Prompto lay panting and shivering while Gladio simply dressed him again. Soft after-giggles were still slipping past his lips, part of the tickling, part of his happiness.

Gladiolus eventually slid down next to him and combed his fingers through Prompto’s blond hair.

“I say we could make it work,” he said with a playful smile, making Prompto blush in response.  


“W-wha?” he stuttered, but Gladio kissed his cheek and teasingly pinched his side, making him squeak.  


“If you want to be more than friends, I say we do it and see where it brings us.” Another tickle, this time a poke to his tummy, and Prompto laughed. He nodded quickly and covered his mouth when Gladio tried to kiss him.

“What?” Gladio asked, fake-offended as Prompto turned his head away to avoid his lips.  


“G-gross! You just...!” Prompto laughed, and it got worse when those hungry fingers were back on his torso, tickling him until he shook with hysterical laughter while he tried to keep his hands over his mouth.  


“I just what hm? I just _what_?” Gladio teased, continuing to torment him with playful pokes and scratches as if he was a puppy. 

Prompto was unable to speak, uncontrollable laughter adding more to his happiness as he was wrapped in Gladio’s strong arms again. He knew he was about to enter a relationship filled with tickle tortures like these, but the funny part was that he didn’t even mind. As long as it was with Gladio. Who knew how much this once a heavy crush could bloom into an everlasting love!  


“Not thehehere!” he laughed when Gladio discovered the sensitivity of his abdomen, and he bounced his head hysterically.  


“Should know this is what you’ll be getting yourself into, Prompt~” was Gladio’s teasy answer, followed by a series of torturous raspberries that made Prompto nearly jump out of his skin. It was hard to admit how much he enjoyed this. Being helpless under Gladio’s touch with the man knowing what he was doing to him, and accepting it.  


Maybe... Just maybe he should thank Noct after all.

“Guys! Look what I just caught~” Speak of the devil. Thank God it didn’t happen earlier, because without a warning the tent was suddenly opened, revealing an excited young prince holding up a big ugly fish that splashed dirty water all over them.  


Noctis blinked at the sight of Prompto still wrapped in Gladio’s arms, exactly as he’d left them. 

“You guys still at it huh? Do keep him alive please, Gladio! I’ll leave you to it.” Noctis was ignorant enough to immediately leave, and they heard him yell at Ignis to roast that fish as a night snack for just the two of them because these two in here were _busy_. 

Prompto cried out a hysterical laugh when Gladio’s big hand clawed at his waist while lips playfully placed kisses in his neck.   


“Wanna join the guys over there?” Gladio asked, making Prompto shiver at the ticklish feeling.

“Hehehe, I don’t know. Should we?” Prompto didn’t want this to end. 

“...W-whehen will it be ‘my turn’ again?” he added shyly, and he squealed when Gladio squeezed his hip. Meanwhile Gladio kissed his ear, then his cheek, and then his lips.

“Anytime you want it. Or.. Anytime I want it, of course.” That, he could live with. For now.  



End file.
